Reverence
by xVenusRosex
Summary: It took them a long time to get to this place, but they made it. Two unlikely people brought together by fate and circumstance has led to this moment. Maybe now, they can rest. Spuffy. Takes place after season 12 comics ending.


**Warning: Rated M. Spuffy.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own BTVS.**

* * *

"So, is this official then?" Spike asked out of nowhere once the movie ended. He set his chow mein aside as did she. It was a funny quirk to her, that he still ate human food sometimes. She wondered if other vampires did, because she never saw Angel do that. She also briefly wondered how he was digesting it if he was undead and how it was absorbed since he never needed the restroom. There were so many things about vampires that didn't add up, but she didn't question it. It only made it more confusing.

"Our relationship?" She finally answered moments later, turning to him with a knowing stare.

"I don't care about labels, they never worked out much for us." He was referring to their past two breakups. "I'm just wonderin', are we back together?"

Buffy wondered why he cared so much. He'd always cared about it more—again, this was William Pratt speaking. As she recalled, he'd once asked her 'what is this to you, this thing we have?' not long after they'd first gotten together.

"We are." She nodded. "I never stopped loving you, even when we decided to break it off that second time."

"I love you too." He smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You look tired." She noticed.

"I am. Think I'll head upstairs." He kissed her again on the lips this time, more deeply. "Goodnight, luv."

"Night." She smiled fondly as he went back to their room, taking his trash with him to the kitchen first.

o

She joined him only minutes later after cleaning up her food. She went into the bathroom and did her usual nighttime routine, checking her teeth thoroughly before heading into the dim bedroom. Spike wasn't asleep yet, he was using her laptop to watch videos. His eyes met hers and she smiled warmly.

"Nice pajamas."

She glanced at her flower-adorned pj's, before scoffing at him. "They're cute. Also, can't dress all lacy every night. These are comfy."

"I was teasing, Buffy." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck. The gentle kiss became deeper and soon she was writhing under his touch. One hand held her hip as he climbed on top of her, the other hand cupping a breast. Hastily, they both removed their shirts.

"Buffy?" He noticed her staring, pausing his ministrations.

Her eyes immediately flickered to his. "Spike..." She breathed, knowing he loved it when she whispered it like that.

His eyes darkened with lust, his smirk turning almost wolfish as he leaned down to capture her lips. Her back arched as his hands roughly grabbed hold of her breasts, flicking at her nipples with his thumb. Gasping, she moved into his touch, pressing her body closer to his.

Moving lower, his tongue slid across one nipple, then the other. She moaned, fisting her hands into his hair. He continued to please her like that, taking his time before he slowly slid her pants off. Her panties soon followed. Buffy could feel his length press against her, causing her to rub against it in response. Massaging his shaft through his pants, she gave it a gentle squeeze, smirking at the reaction it got from him. Moaning, he pressed himself against her, sliding his throbbing cock along her thigh. Tossing his pants off, he leaned down to capture her mouth again.

After thoroughly preparing her, he slowly slid inside, waiting for her to adjust. It had been a minute since they'd last been together, so he waited for a moment until she reached to grab his shoulders. He took that as a silent signal, thrusting slowly at first, not breaking his gaze from hers. Buffy normally closed her eyes, but the intensity of his stare captivated her, and she moaned lowly as he sped up his pace.

The only sounds that could be heard was loud moaning, breathless signs, and the bed creaking every so often.

"Spike!" She cried, unable to help it as her back arched, one hand fisting the blankets while the other stayed on a broad shoulder.

He smirked, giving her a few, deep strokes as she tensed and came. Spike stilled as he came not long after her, feeling her walls contract around his length. His eyes shut from the intensity as did hers, both of them panting heavily. He laid next to her eventually, admiring her and the curves of her body, reaching out to smooth some blonde hair back. She tried to focus on his closeness and the feel of his fingers intertwined with hers. He didn't emanate warmth, but at times she swore his skin felt warm, especially right now.

"Did I mention that I fancy you a lot?" He murmured.

"You might have." She smirked, planting a chaste kiss onto his lips. "I love you too."

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly.

Buffy looked up at him. He must've noticed how tired she was - training at the police academy had been going well, but left her drained by the end of the day. Even though it was the weekend, the fatigue from the workweek had caught up to her. Yawning, she nodded.

"I'm okay." She assured him. "Faith and I are doing pretty well so far. She's a little too rough sometimes though."

"I can imagine." His voice was deep and oddly comforting. It only made her sleepier. "Future officer of the supernatural division."

"And what'll your job be?"

"Eh, professional gambler?" When she frowned, he chuckled a little. "Kiddin', luv. Nah, maybe a mortician? Third shift obviously."

"An undead mortician. Is that ironic or just plain weird?"

"Both."

"You'd be good at it."

"Well, if we're gonna stay in San Fran, we could use more money comin' in. Expensive 'round these parts. Most of California, but especially here."

"I know, right?" She planted another kiss to his cheek, admiring his sharp cheekbones yet again. "Good thing I'm gonna graduate soon."

"I'm proud of you." He told her. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy looked up at the amount of passion in his voice, it was almost surreal. Some part of William the poet still in there, the romantic. It was moving how much he cared about her, that it scared her a little even now. She supposed that was part of the reason she'd been so hesitant to give into him before—he had loved her without a soul, in a dark twisted way, something Angelus couldn't do. Nor any other vampire she'd faced. He'd always been different, an anomaly. His humanity hadn't been completely washed away even in the midst of his most evil days. And she hadn't been able to accept it, not until he got a soul.

Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she laid her head down on his chest. Her eyes met his and she turned to lean onto his chest, both of them stilling as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Just a little Spuffy one-shot. Takes place after the season 12 ending. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
